


We are neighbors?

by blindFox331



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/F, First Meetings, Korrasami - Freeform, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindFox331/pseuds/blindFox331
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami must of picked the perfect time and place for a late night shopping spree. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are neighbors?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfic so please tell me what you think of it. I would really apperciate the feedback. Enjoy the story!

  It was rather a quiet Saturday evening when Asami decided to head to the local supermarket to get some green tea and some snacks. She just wanted to watch Netflix and pass out on the couch.

It was around 8 p.m when Asami got dressed and headed out to the store. Since it was nice out she wanted to walk instead of going by car. The streets were empty and dark but she wasn't scared because she was trained in several martial art forms.

When she finally gets to the store it looks pretty empty, **''Atleast I don't have to wait in line''** she thought to herself. She has only been to this store a couple of times so she has no idea where the stuff she needs is. So she starts wondering around the aisles when she spots a worker. **''Excuse me sir....,''** she looks at the man's nametag, **''um Tenzin? Hi, could you please tell me where i can get some green tea?''**. The man smiles at her at and tells her where to go. Asami thanks him and heads to get her tea she wants.

When she finally found the right aisle she sighed. There were so many different flavours and sizes, she didn't know what to choose. A couple of minutes later, what felt more like a couple of hours, she took the cheapest box and turned around to go pay for it. But life had other plans for her. She suddenly bumped into something solid and started to fall backwards. She closed her eyes and hoped it wouldn't hurt too much, but impact with the ground never came. All she felt were someone's strong hands around her waist. When she opened her eyes she was greeted with a soft smile and the bluest eyes she has ever seen.

After they had a staring competition for a few seconds the other woman pulled Asami up. **''I'm so sorry, i should've looked where i was going.''** said Asami in a hurry. The other woman smiled again and said, **''It's okay. It was my fault. Im Korra by the way.''** Asami shook her hand , **''I'm Asami.''**   _' **'** Damn she has a strong grip. Just look at her biceps **''**_ -Asami though to herself.

As they left the store together, talking and laughing, Korra realised something, **'' Hey i've seen you before. You're my neighbor! You live in the appartement next to me. Every morning I have to hear your alarm go off at 5 a.m.''** Asami's eyes went wide, **''Oh my god, is my alarm really that loud? Sorry! But if I think about it, I might know you too. You do your workouts late at night and your dog sometimes starts barking for some reason.''** They both start laughing at the idea of them being neighbors for many years yet they have never met.

When they get to the floor they both live on, Asami gets an idea, **'' Hey do you maybe wanna come in and watch some movies with me?''** Korra agreed but said she had to feed her dog first.

A few minutes later when Asami had already set up snacks and picked out movies, Korra walked in with a bottle of red wine in her hand. When the blue eyed girl stepped into the living room she was amazed by Asami's well decorated home. **'' Wow! You have a really nice place. It feels so cozy in here.''** She blushed at the other's compliment and invited Korra to sit with her on the couch.

It was probably midnight when the movie ended. All the food was gone, wine bottle was empty, and they had both passed out. Asami was sleeping on Korra's stomack.

Korra woke up earlier than Asami and noticed how close they were sleeping. She tried to wake her up but it wasn't working so she fell asleep again. A few hours later they both woke up at the same time and when Asami saw her position her face turned dark red and she stood up quickly, **''I...I...Im sorry.''** Korra laughed and said it was okay and that she had nothing to worry about.

After they had eaten breakfast together Korra was getting up to leave because she had a dog to take care of. As she was walking towards the door she heard a yelp and turned around only to crash down on the floor by a flying person. Asami had walked behind Korra but tripped over her own feet and fell onto Korra who luckily caught her only to fall to the ground together. Korra hit the floor first followed by Asami right on top of her. Only a few seconds went by until they both felt their lips touching and they realised that they were kissing. But neither of them pulled away because they both wanted it to happen.

When the kiss ended they were both out of breath and blushing hard. First one to speak was Korra, **''Will you go out with me?''** Asami burst out laughing and Korra looked at her with a very confused look on her face. **''Of course I will,''** said Asami as she kissed her again. **''Great, um..how about Narook's at 8 tomorrow?''** Asami smiled and agreed, **''Sounds perfect.''**

 


End file.
